


于玫瑰中消失的字眼

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：ABO设定+灵魂伴侣AU！天雷！！慎入慎入慎入！！！简介：库尔图瓦看到了阿扎尔右手手臂上的玫瑰刺身，同时还看到了别的什么。
Relationships: Thibaut Courtois/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 4





	于玫瑰中消失的字眼

01.

是最近的事，库尔图瓦不知道确切的发生时间，但他很在意。

令人心烦地无端在意。

库尔图瓦告诉自己，这只是单纯地想要探究那个人不为人知的秘密或是满足好奇心罢了，但内心深处，他无比清楚地明白这是自己在渴望更多关于他的事。

这很糟。

所以他把这些可笑的情绪全部推给所谓的依旧躁动的年轻身体内部自发产生的简单的“化学反应”，几个复杂的名词从头到尾，整整齐齐足以概括一切无法理解的冲动。

而不是什么心动或是更进一步的事物，因为理论来说，“化学反应”总有一天会停止，但心动不会。

心动无法把握，无法控制，还会像个海绵一样吸收着愚蠢的念头不断膨胀。

库尔图瓦习惯于掌控。

如果不能伸展双臂牢牢抱住凌空而来的球，库尔图瓦对此可以面色如常，但总是会莫名心慌。

毕竟他擅长于此。

02.

库尔图瓦在意的是一个纹身。

纹身属于他比利时国家队的队友，同时，因为自己从马德里竞技租借回归切尔西，在新赛季开始又巧合地成为同一家俱乐部的队友。

阿扎尔。

库尔图瓦用法语念他的名字，然后是英语，然后是西班牙语。他在懂得的每个语种里念他的名字，就像孩童用手指数着掌中心爱的糖果，一粒粒，直到最后如何不舍也要吞咽进肚中，享受欺骗感官的愉悦甜蜜，然后等待舌尖的甜味消融再重新剥开新的糖纸。

这不代表什么，他又一次告诉自己，就像阿扎尔右手臂上的新纹身也不代表什么。

那是一朵细细雕琢的正处于绽放的黑色玫瑰，有荆棘藤蔓环绕。

是谁说每一个纹身必定都有背后的故事，库尔图瓦好笑地想，也许他的比利时人只是闲暇时拍拍脑袋去追赶潮流而已。

但他总是不自觉用自己的眼睛刻意地在更衣室，或是球场去欣赏阿扎尔右臂上的那朵玫瑰，仿佛那朵玫瑰忽然有了生命从而能够自然地吸引视线，并且开始诡异地妖冶起来。

格格不入。

它平常总是半掩在阿扎尔穿着的切尔西的球衣下，在那一片肌肤上被汗水浸润地闪闪发光，可不仔细看，或者角度不好，都无法窥见其全部样貌。

但若是阿扎尔无意间的一个动作碰巧让那朵玫瑰完全暴露在空中，那么那朵玫瑰每一片深浅不一的黑色花瓣都会突然在库尔图瓦眼中有了致命的吸引力，随着那人上臂肌肉的曲线展开或缩起，就像是被触摸着，而触摸者指尖带着的过重的欲念正让花朵承受不住，在风中惴惴不安地摇曳着。

阿扎尔在这一小块若隐若现的地带刻上这样天生妖媚的黑色花朵，让库尔图瓦忍不住在心中嘲讽他，嘲讽他正毫不自知地拥有不应属于他的一丝引人沉沦疯狂的色彩。

因为只要想到玫瑰终将凋零，阿扎尔身上的纹身就会让库尔图瓦感到莫名的欢愉，为在未来的某一日得以窥见那一瞬间的逝去而长久地暗中期待着。

03.

2015年 的5月10日，坐镇于斯坦福桥主场的切尔西1-1逼平利物浦。

对于库尔图瓦来说，5月10日不会因为这一场比赛而在他心中变得有多特殊。这不是一场胜利，却也不算是一场失败，即使被洞穿了球门，但他也并没有为此过多地伤心。

平平无奇的一天。

库尔图瓦在赛后的更衣室收拾好自己的东西准备离开，他不一定总是最后一个走的，只是一直都是一个人而已，他自己对此也没有丝毫意见。

在停车场，他却无意间撞见了有些奇怪的阿扎尔。不解他怎么还没有离开，库尔图瓦并没有第一时间出声，而是站在原地猫似地眯起双眼，默默地用一种旁观者的，纯粹好奇的角度，耐心地观察着他。

那个人几乎半个身子都压在自己的车门上，双腿发软，不住地低头喘气，浑身莫名地颤抖着，此时正拼命地用双手往外拉着车把手，但车门却纹丝不动。

库尔图瓦的心里在看到他这幅模样的一瞬间已经有了答案，还能是什么呢，他不自知地在勾起嘴角冷笑，但还是像个冷静的猎手站在原地，一动也不动，等待最好的时机。

阿扎尔同把手斗争了好一会儿，似乎要彻底放弃了，正从车门上逐渐滑下去。

库尔图瓦此时才上前，作为一个偶然路过的友好队友，他准备伸出援手。

“艾登，需要我帮忙么？”

“蒂博...?!你怎么还没走？别，别靠近我，我，我可以的，只是要拉开这个车门而已，唔，蒂博，你...你不要再靠过来了！！”

果然是发情期。

库尔图瓦不得不说，在确认之后他还是有些吃惊的。

阿扎尔的性别是Omega这一事实似乎像是一个被伪装得极其拙劣却又不差分毫的惊喜，不过现在的空气中并没有任何特殊的味道，这让身为Alpha的库尔图瓦觉得有些可惜。

还以为会是奶油或是蜜糖那种甜腻得让人生厌的味道，他将视线锁定在阿扎尔身上，好整以暇地想，然后不动声色地将自己那属于Alpha强势的信息素散播到空气中。

下一秒，他就发现阿扎尔的信息素竟然和他自己的信息素同样寡淡，不知道为什么，这样的巧合在闯进库尔图瓦的大脑后立刻让他下腹升起了些异样的火热。

该死，是被天性影响了，他马上在心里告诉自己，然后冷了眼神，居高临下地看着脸红成一片，正一点点瘫软下去的阿扎尔，这个小矮子正无意识地在他的面前紧闭着双腿。

库尔图瓦甚至在好奇地猜想着阿扎尔的那处是不是已经湿透了，还有，接下来会不会是他的第一次，他有没有别人来渡过发情期，还是一直都是依靠抑制剂？

库尔图瓦觉得自己似乎对即将到来的事情有些莫名其妙的兴奋。

“艾登，你没事吧？。”

“蒂博...好吧，也许我该告诉...告诉你我是Omega的事，现在我有点不妙...所以，唔...能打开车门帮我...帮我拿一下抑制剂么？在中控台右侧的储物盒里。”

库尔图瓦没有说话，面无表情地点点头，然后对阿扎尔扯出一个幅度极小的笑容，似乎是这副镇定，仿佛完全不受自己信息素影响的模样让阿扎尔身为Omega的警惕性降了下来。

“谢谢，蒂博，过会儿...嗯，等，等我咳咳，解决完这件烦人的事后，我可以请你去吃个汉堡什么的，如果你愿意的话。”

库尔图瓦是没办法了，于是笑出了声，腹部一收从喉间短促的传出，隐含着怎么也无法被压抑下去，恶作剧成功似的属于孩童天真而恶劣的简单快乐。

阿扎尔却把这一声笑当做库尔图瓦同意的信号，他也对库尔图瓦笑了笑，脸上因为发情期红彤彤的一片，衬着绿眸里浮现的水光，在停车场冷色调的灯光下诡异的好看。

库尔图瓦一愣，接着很快地转过头，他停顿了一下，用来作出什么决定一般，最后缓缓伸出自己的手拉过车把手。

在那一瞬间，他手臂的肌肤无意间轻擦过阿扎尔发烫的脸颊，随后就听到阿扎尔传出的一声不受控制的小声呻吟，又像个受惊的兔子一样浑身一抖，接着颤颤巍巍地躲到一旁去了，不敢抬起头看向他的队友库尔图瓦。

“抱歉，蒂博，我得快点用抑制剂了...该死，这对我影响有点太大了......我，我不知道我还能撑多久......”

有些可爱，库尔图瓦钻进车内的时候在心里没有否认这一点。

阿扎尔是个小矮子，对于他来说合适的车内空间倒让库尔图瓦有些难受地缩起身子，不禁烦恼起等会在车里活动时会有多不方便，不知道座位可不可以放下来，还是直接抱着那个家伙，让他骑在自己身上？

虽然胡思乱想，但库尔图瓦还是没花几秒就从储物盒里找到了那瓶小小的玻璃瓶，里面的液体是透明的，像水一样。库尔图瓦有些惊讶，他以前没见过这东西，毕竟他又不需要。

原来让Omega渡过发情期的玩意除了Alpha之外，竟然就是这个，怎么说呢，库尔图瓦将两者粗略地比较着，觉得他手里握着的抑制剂似乎连被同台谈起的资格都没有。

“啊，蒂博...就是那个，我——”

库尔图瓦从车内退出来，他站定，然后当着阿扎尔的面，“失手”，将抑制剂跌落在停车场冰凉的地面上。清脆的碎裂声，地面瞬间晕开了一团深色的水迹。阿扎尔愣住了。

“艾登，以后你不会需要这东西了。”库尔图瓦说，然后觉得他一辈子都不会忘记阿扎尔这个时候对他露出的表情，那瞬间像是见到了世界崩塌于眼前一样。

那是怎样的绝望，在阿扎尔上一秒金子般的笑容里骤然浮现出来，继而让他仓皇地狼狈地向后退去，逃离时笨拙的模样甚至让库尔图瓦觉得愧疚起来。

但也只是一点点，一点点愧疚而已。

当他最后把阿扎尔压在汽车的后座，分开他颤抖的双腿，将自己蛮横地送进他体内时。

这一点点的愧疚也消失了。

04.

5月10日，平平无奇的一天，切尔西1-1利物浦。

库尔图瓦在这一天，终于窥见了阿扎尔右臂上那朵玫瑰的秘密——在他于后座标记阿扎尔的时候，用余光看到了那朵黑色玫瑰正在于花瓣的脉络中隐约发出金色的微弱光芒。

然后这金色的微弱光芒在下一瞬就彻底消失，不过几秒的停留而已，但足够库尔图瓦认出光芒拼凑出的那几个字眼。

凯文·德布劳内。

“艾登，我一直很好奇你怎么会突然想到要去纹身的，原来是想用它来藏起你显示出来的灵魂伴侣的名字。”

阿扎尔的脸上都是泪水，现在还在从那双失神的绿眸里流出来。很难看到他哭得这样狼狈，所以库尔图瓦并不相信这是他因为痛苦或是被自己标记而露出的模样。

他觉得这不过是失去灵魂伴侣的名字，身体下意识作出的反应罢了，以此来证明那个名字有多重要。

“是暗恋吧。”

库尔图瓦动了动，发现自己现在还不能从阿扎尔的身体里属于Omega的器官里撤出来，只好同他开始聊天。他不想阿扎尔就这样在自己身下昏过去，便开始在言语上刺激着他，逼迫他清醒：“如果凯文那个家伙回应了你的话，在他身上相同的地方应该也会有一个纹身用来藏起你的名字，但他没有。”

“所以你确实是暗恋吧，真可怜。”

库尔图瓦把“暗恋”两个字念得很重，想要以此来嘲笑在自己身下已然失去一切的阿扎尔，却莫名感觉到自己的心仿佛被什么攥紧，闷闷的，让人喘不过气来。

所以他接下来就不再说话了，而是安静地呼吸，顺便把阿扎尔这幅模样记在脑海中。

05.

2015年8月9日，切尔西2-2平斯旺西。

补时阶段，阿扎尔在球场上被铲，倒在地上痛苦地捂着腹部，脸色苍白。

库尔图瓦早在56分钟就被红牌罚下场，这场比赛本来和他无关了，但他在球场边看着那个不顾一切冲上去帮阿扎尔治疗的女队医觉得有些奇怪。

教练都还没有说话，她怎么那么着急？

06.

“去医院看看艾登。”那个女队医在那场比赛后的第二天给库尔图瓦发了个消息，“你应该知道你做了些什么事。”

07.

库尔图瓦见到病床上的阿扎尔是在第三天。

当他推开门，那个人闻声转过头看向他，似乎一下子消瘦了许多，见到自己来看他竟然还能扯出一个虚弱的笑容。

库尔图瓦看着他的笑，忽然读懂了笑容下毫不掩饰的嘲弄。

这种笑他太熟悉了，那种把握着弱点，足以击碎他人希望的恶作剧似天真又残酷的笑，曾在那个停车场的灯光下在他的脸上出现过。

而他不得不说，那个从来只会笑得明晃晃一片的阿扎尔的脸上出现这样冷漠的笑容，诡异地让他过电般感受到了自尾椎向上的不真实的刺激。

不会的，那朵黑色的玫瑰明明已经凋零了。

库尔图瓦想，明明这个人身上已经不存在任何能勾起自己那些扭曲的欲念的因素了，疯狂也好，沉沦也好，在那个窒息的狭小空间里亲手掐死玫瑰时，他已经获得自由了。

库尔图瓦跑上前抓住阿扎尔病号服的前襟，想要把他手里攥着的优势一点点摧毁，他装作毫不在意：“你以为我想要那个孩子么？没了就没了，我任何时候都可以让你再怀上。”

阿扎尔稍微避开了库尔图瓦过近的距离，缓慢地把手移到自己的腹部，意有所指地用那双绿眸看向对方：“蒂博，你的标记如今对我来说只是个永久的抑制剂罢了。”

在这个刹那，库尔图瓦松开了阿扎尔的病号服，觉得自己好像输了，却又觉得还有一丝希望：“不可能...艾登，新赛季才刚开始，你就敢做这样大的手术，你疯了么？”

“不相信的话那边的柜子里有我签名的手术同意书，至于新赛季...我会努力的。”

库尔图瓦拿着那张纸，觉得自己真可怜，居然在说出那句话的瞬间想象过阿扎尔再一次怀上他的孩子后，他们可能拥有的未来。

08.

后来。

他们之间什么事也没有发生，什么未来也没有。

09.

库尔图瓦在2018年的夏天背负着一身骂名离开了伦敦，他走的时候对阿扎尔说：“没记错的话，15-16赛季他们也这样骂过你。”

阿扎尔笑了笑：“我要是离开的话，绝不会像你一样的。”

10.

他们从一开始就没有什么未来了。

#End


End file.
